V8's rage
by ripper-rabbit
Summary: V8 gets kicked off the team and seeks revenge on Robin. Rob bashing, language and character death inside. bbrae couples. note this focuses on my character, V8.
1. Tales of a country boy

Tales of a country boy

V8 looked out at his large lake, he had been kicked off the team a while back ago for slamming a large passenger plane into the city streets (his power was the ability to control ALL machines). 600 people had been killed and Robin promptly kicked him off the team, it was no big deal though, he had his revenge planned. V8 adjusted his Tony Stewart hat and turned on the small radio next to him, the sounds of Toby Keith poured out. V8 relaxed and looked up at the sky. He thought back to that day three weeks ago. He and the other titans had Mad Mod cornered; he had no place to go. Raven approached him and was stabbed in the belly with his cane, she fell back, spitting up blood. Beast Boy ran over to Raven and Robin commanded the team to back off. Mad Mod wasn't worth the death of a team-mate. V8 saw his chance, he got control of a Boeing 747 and it dove down into the city streets, killing Mad Mod and 600 others. Robin was highly pissed and gave him the boot.

"Damn it" V8 said to himself. "It was just an accident, hell, I was jest tryin to help" he added. He looked up and noticed a small Cessna buzzing over head. He focused on it and the plane plunged down into a nearby field. He could see the thick black smoke fill the air. "That felt good" he said with a smirk. Robin would pay for kicking him off the team; he would pay with his life. He was strong and a skilled fighter, but could he beat an Abrams tank or an F-16? An evil grin spread across his face, he knew what he had to do. Revenge was a dish served cold, or in Robin's case, a heat seeking missile. Innocents will be killed, but V8 didn't care anymore. V8 laughed and 12 Fighter Jets roared over-head, no one behind the controls.

Meanwhile, back in jump city, the titans were celebrating the capture of Slade. "We finally did it" cyborg said, taking a bite of pizza. "Yes, it is wondrous that we captured the slade" Starfire agreed. "I just wish V8 was here to help, it would have been a lot easier with is powers" Beast Boy said taking Ravens hand. Robin stood up with anger "He killed over 500 people, he's not a Teen Titan" He snarled. "Robin, calm down, V8 was trying to help" Raven said placing a hand on Robins shoulder. "Don't you touch me" he growled. Cyborg cocked his head "Yall hear something" he asked as the low roar got louder. Robin ran to the radar as saw 12 quickly moving dots heading for the tower. "Titans, quick, get out, go to the bunker" Robin commanded. One of the jets fired a single missile and the others followed suit. Robin dove down just as the missiles nailed the tower; the blast ripped massive holes in the walls and part of the tower crashed to earth in a crowd of dust. Robin staggered to his feet, he was hurt, but alive and that described all the other titans. "Dude, what happened" Beast Boy asked as the jets disappeared into the distance. "You know what it means, V8 is pissed because we kicked him off the team" Robin said. "Who's the hell we, your the one who kicked him off" Cyborg yelled. "Yes, that is true" Starfire agreed. He's after you robin, and if I were you,

I'd call him and apologize now" Raven warned. "V8 tried to kill us, he's a bad guy now" Robin said. "And he's going down" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other with a puzzled look. "Robin, V8 can nuke the city, you sure you want to piss him off even more" Raven said gently.

"I don't care,I can take him down" Robin said standing up and looking out at the ocean. Robin was determined and thought he was going to bring down the redneck, but he would soon find out how hard that would be.

Back in Georgia, V8 smiled as his jets flew back over, dipping there wings to single the job had been done "perfect" V8 said to himself as he walked back to his back-woods home. He opened the door and sat on the couch. It had been a long day. He turned on the TV and flicked to the race. He smiled as Tony Stewart roared across the finish line, to get his 4th win of the season. After watching the post-race show, he turned to the news and became enraged at what he saw, Robin was alive, he had burns and other woulds, but he was alive, he was relived that the others were alive though "V8, i know your watching, and your going down" Robin warned as he looked into the camera. "heh, if he wants a war, he's got himself a war" V8 said with a smile.


	2. This means war!

This means war!

**A/N: this story focuses on my character V8, he's based on me  and some may find him offensive, but, if that's the case, don't read the story!**

Robin walked back to the garage and hopped on his R-cycle. V8 was going down, and he was going to make sure of it, first he kills hundreds, and then tries to kill the Teen Titans. His other victims included the Kids Next Door and Static Shock, whom were killed by an angry lawnmower. "Robin, please, you cannot beat the V8 on your own, you need help" Starfire said, walking into the garage. He looked back over his shoulder and saw the worried look on the redheads face. "Star, I can handle him, he's from Georgia!" he shouted. Starfire turned back and floated back into the kitchen. Robin thought for a minute on what she said. "Eh, I can take him" he told himself as he fired the motorcycle up. He raced out of the garage and sped down the quiet, empty streets.

Back inside the damaged tower, Cyborg was making repairs, Starfire was cry because of Robin, and Raven and Beast Boy were on their first date. "Yo man, repairs completed" Cy said happily as he replaced the last shattered window. The half man-half machine looked out the window, it was peaceful now. Nothing really doing he saw an oil tanker out at sea, and it seemed to be getting closer, but he ignored it. "I can't believe that Rob is really going after V8, I mean, Robin is a good fighter, but there's no way he can take on a convoy of semi-trucks or an air strike." Cyborg said to himself. Starfire looked up and dried her eyes. "We must go stop him, V8 and Robin are our friends and I like them both" she said staring to cry again. Cyborg though for a minute and snapped his fingers. "Good idea star, all we gotta do is wait for BB and Raven to come home and then we can go" he said with an excited voice.

A few hours later, Raven and Beast Boy returned from their date and Cyborg told him the plan. Raven nodded in agreement. "Dude, are you crazy, that Hee-Haw reject can kill us all" BB yelled. Beast Boy continued to worry and complain while the other titans worked on the plan. "Ok, that's it, we leave now" Cyborg told the team. Beast Boy whined and fussed but he climbed into the T- car with the rest of his team mates. Mean while, Robin had already arrived in V8's home town, it was a small town, only 23 people live here and most of it was farm land. "lets see, pine lane, pine lane, pine lane" Robin said to himself as he searched for the street that lead to the dirt road that lead to the farm that was V8s home. Robin found Pine Lane and drove along and took the first dirt road he came across, but he had company. Up a head, he saw several large trucks. They snarled and charged forward. "Oh fuck" Robin said out loud as the trucks raced toward him. He jerked the handle bars to the left and barely missed getting hit head on, but the trucks bumper made contact with the rear of his bike and caused Robin to crash hard into a ditch. "ow, damn, that hurt" he moaned as the bright wash of the trucks head lights blinded him. "Well, well, well, lookie what we got here" a familiar voice said. "V8, where are you?" Robin demanded as he tried to get used to the bright lights shining in his face. "I'm right here" he said in his southern drawl. Robin squinted and saw him sitting in the hood of a Kenworth. "How did you know I was coming" Robin asked. "Oh, well, that, see yer friends done told me about ya comin ta git me" V8 replied. "Don't make this harder than it has to be" Robin said, pulling out his Bo-staff. "Ah, you wanna fight" V8 said pleased. "Very well then." The trucks moved forward slowly. Robin tried to escape, but he was instantly pinned to the side of an embankment by a truck. "You ever seen someone slowly crushed by a 30 ton big rig" V8 asked as the truck very slowly moved forward….

_Sorry for the short chap, but I have a lot going on. Please review!_


	3. Road Rage!

Road Rage!

I've had some people complain about chap 4. So, I'll rewrite it. I hope this one is better

The truck slowly moved forward, Robin could feel his ribs cracking and his organs being mashed. "I'll let ya go if ya let me back on the team" V8 said looking at Robin. Just as Robin was about to die from being suffocated (the truck was crushing his chest, making it hard to breathe) the T-car sped onto the scene. Cyborg quickly fired his sonic cannon, blowing a gapping hole in the trucks cab, the truck reversed and snarled. "Booya" Cyborg said as the blasted the truck again, blowing the entire engine compartment off. V8 looked puzzled as the titans surrounded him. "Raven, get robin back to the tower, he needs medical attention" Cyborg commanded. Raven nodded and her and Robin were surrounded by a black aura and disappeared from sight. "Ok dude, why are you doing this, I know Robin can be a prick, but this is taking it too far" Cyborg said gently. V8 looked at him and sighed "yall don't know how hard it is fer me, no one likes me because I'm a redneck, they make fun of me because the way I tawk" V8 said, sitting on the fender of a truck. Beast Boy walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we like you, your just like us, we don't really fit in, and we all have our own problems, I have my inner beast, raven has her anger, you get what I'm talking about" the green changing asked. "Yea, I understand, sorry I tried to kill ya'll" he said with a shy smile.

The trucks honked their horns and flashed their lights off and on. "What are they doin" Starfire asked, puzzled. "Ya'll we got trouble" V8 said in a scared voice. "Who is it" Cyborg asked looking around. The redneck looked around slowly. "Someone is watching us" he said quietly. Just as he said that, the HIVE appeared. "Ok ass munchers, you can either make things easy or hard" Gizmo said as he, Jinx and Mammoth prepared to fight. "What do ya'll want" V8 asked. "We want the trucks, they carrying gold, and it's our gold now" Mammoth said. "Titans, GO!" Cyborg commanded. The trucks charged forward, "fuck, move!" Jinx yelled as she dove out of the way. "Use your powers" Gizmo snapped as the trucks wheels passed inches from his face. "Are you crazy, that thing is hauling nuclear waste, I'll kill all of us" she snapped back. Starfire flew up into the air and launched star bolts, hitting mammoth in the chest and knocking him out cold. "The mammoth has been defeated" she called out. Jinx and Cyborg were in their own state of combat, Cyborg was dodging her evil hexes and she was dodging blasts form his sonic cannon. "leave me alone" she cried out as the stumbled and fell flat on her face, she looked up and saw the muzzle of a cannon pointed at her face "got ya" Cy said looking down.

"Heh, you wanna fight Jizmo" V8 said looking at the small villain. "Bring it, you damn inbred hick" Gizmo shot back. Just as he said this, an Apache flew over head and opened fire, the bullets ripped basket ball sized holes in the road and one hit near Gizmo. He screamed in pain as hot chunks of lead tore into his flesh, his leg had been blown off and he had other gashes and wounds. He spit up blood and closed his eyes. "Is he dead" Beast Boy asked looking down at the unconscious baddy. "Naw, he's alive, but he needs to get to a hospital quickly "V8 said as the Apache hovered over-head, it seemed to be watching, it then lowered it self to the ground and Cyborg loaded Gizmo into the cockpit. The helicopter took off and disappeared into the distance.

Back at the Tower, V8 and the others were sitting around the TV "V8, it's good to have you back on the team" Robin said, handing V8 his communicator "gee thank ya" V8 said smiling. "Friends, I shall prepare a feast of gorbagis" Starfire said cheerfully and flew into the kitchen "um, star, Raven and I were going out to eat tonight" Beast Boy said taking Ravens hand and pulling her out the door. V8, Cyborg and Robin looked at each other with a look of disgust on their faces. "Ya'll I'm goin fishing, I'll be back later" V8 said quickly and ran out side.

Ok, that's it for now, please review or I shall send my army of Candy Elves after you


	4. V8's girl

**I'm back! The air force was not for me and I was sent home due to medical reasons….oh well, back to the story! LEMON ALERT!**

Just as V8 opened the door he saw a highly familiar face, she was very pretty, long black hair with blood red streaks, emerald, cat like eyes and two sharply pointed fangs. "Hey sweetie, did ya miss me" she asking smiling. "Whoa….Nightshade?" V8 asked stupidly. "Yea, it's me" she replied hugging him tightly. "I missed you so much" he said with a tear running down his face. "So very much" Nightshade smiled and kissed him softly. Beast Boy came to see what was going on "hey dude, who's the babe" he asked. "This, is Nightshade, my girlfriend? V8 said with a smile. "You…have a girlfriend?" Robin asked confused. "Yea, me and her are in a long distance relationship, she is from the same place as Raven" He added with a smile. Robin studied Nightshades body, her long legs, round ass and large 36d chest attracted a lot of men and even women. "What are you looking at Robin" Nightshade asked. "Nothing, it's just that I can't believe backwoods can get a girl like you" he said rubbing his head. Starfire, Raven and Cyborg walked in just as Nightshade lunged at Robin, sinking her fangs into his arm. "Ow, what the fuck" he yelled as he slapped her off. "Never, ever insult me or my man again" she hissed. "Ohh a friend, do you wish to be my friend" Starfire squealed happily as she hugged Nightshade tightly. "Yea….um sure" the Vampire gasped.

"Nightshade, I remember you, you and I go way back" Raven said taking off her hood. "Yea, we do" Nightshade said winking. V8 smirked; he knew what they were talking about. "Anyway, how long have you and V8 been dating" Cyborg asked. "Oh, about 3 years" the redneck replied putting his eyes around her. They talked for a few hours afterward and soon got ready for bed. "You and him can share a room" Robin said "that's fine" Nightshade said. "So, you're a teen titan now" she asked placing a hand on his leg. "Yea, I am, it's ok, I like bein a hero" V8 said. "Well, you know, that turns me on sweetie" she cooed, pressing her soft breast against his chest. "Oh really" he replied with a sly grin. "Yessss" she hissed, slipping off her body suit, revealing her nude body. V8 drooled as she slipped off his shirt, pants, boots and boxers (Tony Stewart of course)

She kissed down his body and took his hard 11inch member into her mouth and sucked slowly. "Ohhh babe, that's so damn gooooddd" V8 moaned softly as she sucked harder and harder. Before he could cum, she stopped and moved up his body, kissing him again. V8 laid her back and kissed her neck, slipping 2 fingers into her virgin hole and sucking on a hard, pierced pink nipple. Nightshade shuddered in pleasure as he sucked a little harder.

Just then, the door opened and Raven stood there with a smile on her face "so, you two are having fun with out me" she said as she dropped her bathrobe and slowly walked over. Raven had 36d, the same as Nightshade, but, instead of being shaved, a patch of hair covered Ravens opening. "Hehe, care to join us" Nightshade asked licking her lips….

**That's it for now; you'll have to stay tuned for my next chapter! Please review!**


End file.
